


drag me in

by purpose



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Game Grumps - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Shotgunning, fun fact: its so hard to tag stuff for good game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpose/pseuds/purpose
Summary: Alex takes Ryland a step out of his comfort zone...





	drag me in

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new 
> 
> the title is supposed to be a play on 'drag' as in Drugs(tm) but also, to seduce... or smth 
> 
> stick with me

Ryland typically opted for a beer, an amused grin, and a hasty retreat to his room whenever Alex was determined to smoke himself into oblivion. Tonight was no different.

Alex was sitting on the couch—a joint in one hand, a beer in the other—when Ryland came home. The room was hazy. Alex put his beer down on the table in front of him and turned to grin widely at Ryland. His face changed for a split second and he reached back around and grabbed his beer. He turned back to Ryland and held the beer out, one eyebrow raised, the question implied.

“Good evening to you, too,” Ryland said, trying not to inhale too much. He didn’t think it was possible for one person to hotbox an entire room all by themselves. He walked over to the window, dropped his bag off by the couch, and pushed the window open. “I’m good tonight, buddy,” Ryland said, holding his hands up in defense.

Alex’s face dropped. “What? C’mon, come chill with me,” he said, another grin splitting his face.

Ryland opened his mouth to reject Alex again, but the temptation of relaxing with Alex was too great. He could catch up on sleep another night. “Alright, dude, but only for a little while.”

“Alright!” Alex cheered as he scooted over on the couch and patted the space next to him.

Ryland ducked into the kitchen to grab a beer before joining Alex.

Alex put the joint up to his lips and took a long drag, his head tilting back against the couch. His long neck exposed; his jawline jutting out.

Ryland felt the overwhelming urge to lean forward and suck a mark against that pale skin. He shook his head, dismissing the feeling. Must just be the smoke getting to him. He’d gotten better recently at coming up with excuses for his feelings.

Alex exhaled. He turned and held the joint out to Ryland. “You wanna try?”

“Nah, Lexi, you know I’ll get plenty second-hand high just from sitting here with you,” Ryland offered, nudging Alex with his shoulder for good measure.

Alex nodded and moved in closer. He threw a leg over Ryland’s and leaned back.

“Plus, with my luck…” he started, his voice trailing off as he watched Alex take another drag, “I’d end up…burning myself,” he said, “y’know?”

Alex leaned forward, his eyes the brightest and clearest they’d been all night. “You don’t even have to hold it,” he said almost triumphantly.

“What, you want us to shotgun?” Ryland said, scoffing quietly. He tried not to imagine it too vividly, he didn’t see a spare pillow around. He carefully moved Alex’s leg off of his lap. Basketball shorts didn’t do much as far as coverage.

“So you don’t hurt yourself,” Alex said. He tucked his leg underneath him and sat up straight. “C’mon, Ry, it’ll be fun!”

Ryland looked at the expression on Alex’s face. He had a quick battle with his morals before conceding. “Alright, fine.”

“Awesome!” Alex leaned forward. “We gotta be close for this,” he said confidently.

Ryland didn’t have it in him to argue against it.

Alex pushed himself up to his knees, planting one beside Ryland’s hip before swinging the other over to the other side of Ryland’s lap. He kept himself elevated; not quite sitting on Ryland’s lap, but enough for Ryland to gulp audibly. “How you doin’?” Alex asked.

“Fine,” Ryland responded, “how are you?” His hands floundered by his side for a moment before Alex grabbed one of them and put it on his hips. The other followed so after.

“Ryland, quit freaking out. It’s just me,” Alex said, shooting Ryland a calm smile.

Ryland took a deep breath and focused on the weight of Alex, the feel of his bony hips beneath his hands, the warmth he exuded.

Alex placed one hand on Ryland’s hip, before pulling the other—joint in hand—up to his mouth. “Inhale,” he directed. He took a long pull and moved his close. His hand moved from Ryland’s shoulder to the side of his face.

Ryland sat frozen for a moment, his eyes going cross-eyed as he attempted to keep Alex in focus.

Alex’s thumbed pressed firmly yet gently at Ryland’s jaw. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved his hand to grasp his lower jaw.

Ryland got the message and opened his mouth.

Alex smirked and moved forward. He tilted his head to the right and opened his mouth. His lower lip brushed against Ryland’s as he exhaled.

At the contact, Ryland’s mind halted. Alex was never this adventurous, never this forward. His mind whirled with the possibilities. Was this just another moment of Alex’s? Did it have to do with the various substances in Alex? Would they still be doing this if they were sober? Does Alex really want this? Did it mean anything?

He inhaled slowly, drawing the smoke into his mouth with Alex’s. He breathed in too quickly and ducked his head out of Alex’s hands and to the side in order to cough. He could feel Alex’s smirk from there.

“You’re lucky I didn’t just cough forward,” Ryland said. “How’s a face full of forehead sound?”

Alex laughed. “So long as it's your face,” he said.

Ryland couldn’t tell if he was joking or being serious.

Alex sat himself down completely against Ryland’s lap. He shifted his weight and twisted around to tap the excess ash from the blunt against his beer bottle. “Try again?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Ryland replied automatically.

Alex didn’t reply, he just licked his lips and took another drag. He leaned back in and began breathing out. His fingers fanned out against Ryland’s face, his thumb ending up as a constant pressure against his cheekbone.

Ryland inhaled. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this whole situation—no questions—for a moment. He put his hands back on Alex’s hips, the pads of his fingers pressing in, itching to feel more than just worn clothing.

His body tensed and his eyes flew open when Alex’s closed the small gap between the two of them and pressed his lips firmly to Ryland’s. He pulled back from Alex, letting himself exhale the smoke. He licked his lips before speaking, “Lex, you’re my best friend and I love you, but are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, of course,” Alex replied, sounding more serious than Ryland had ever heard him. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Alex talking, not the beer or the drugs. “Do you?”

Ryland nodded. “Yes,” he said. They were already basically married, this was the next step for the two of them.

Alex grinned, ground the joint into the table and the condensation from the bottle, and moved back in, his lips reconnecting with Ryland’s.

Ryland’s hands grew more adventurous; slipping beneath Alex’s shirt and spanning out over his chest; the other slowly sliding down his thigh.

Alex pulled back and slipped his fingertips underneath the waistband of Ryland’s pants. “C’mon, off,” he said, insistently.

“You gotta get off me first, Alex,” Ryland teased, moving his hips up and rolling Alex off of him. He laughed while Alex crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. “Are we going for seductive or fast?” Ryland asked, his hands moving to either slowly pulls his pants down or make do with what he could get down as quickly as possible.

“We’ll have time for seductiveness next time, Ry,” Alex said like it was obvious.

Ryland tried not to let his heart flutter at ‘next time’. He was unsuccessful. He pulled his shorts down. He moved back to Alex, taking a moment to push the coffee table to the side.

“Considerate,” Alex said, his voice muffled as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Ryland hummed and pushed Alex against the back cushion of the couch. He latched his mouth against that neck he’d been eyeing all night, his lips mapping the curves of his jaw. He threw his leg over Alex’s, rolling his hips down against Alex’s thigh.

Alex trailed his hands down from Ryland’s sides, to his hips, before drifting back.

Ryland wanted to chuckle; he knew Alex was an ass kind of guy. The laughter died in his throat, however, when Alex’s hands shifted to his front. He let out a soft groan as Alex palmed Ryland’s dick through his briefs.

His lips stuttered to a halt against Alex’s neck. He felt his briefs being pulled down. He tucked his forehead against Alex’s shoulder before leaning back and looking at him. His heart felt full when he looked at the expression on Alex’s face. He ducked back in to lay a chaste, heartfelt kiss against his partner’s lips.

He pulled Alex’s hands away, ignored the questioning look, and focused on slipping Alex out of his jeans.

“How are you not constantly overheating in these things?” Ryland asked as he worked on Alex’s belt.

“Years of practice and determination,” Alex answered. He undid the button on his pants and began shrugging them off while Ryland tossed the belt behind him. The pants soon joined the belt in the corner.

Ryland hooked his fingers under the waistline of Alex’s briefs and tugged them down. He left them at Alex’s ankles and instead focused on pushing his knees apart.

Alex didn’t say anything when Ryland got down on his knees and licked a long stripe up his cock, he just kept his eyes on Ryland and let his fingers weave their way into Ryland’s hair. He inhaled sharply as Ryland ran his thumb over the slit, dragging moisture down before he wrapped his fingers around the base. Ryland keeps his other hand on Alex’s hip.

His hips jerked forward when Ryland took the head into his mouth, letting his tongue slide over the slit. “Ry,” he panted, his fingers tightening.

Ryland takes him deeper, his throat contracting randomly and almost warningly around Alex’s length. He hums something soft, while continuing to move his head, his fingers working what he couldn’t reach.

“God,” Alex whispers, his head thrown back as his hips twitch up. “God, Ry, you’re so good. I fucking love you,” Alex said, his words slurred together and he spoke almost too fast to comprehend.

Ryland moves his hand from Alex’s hip, letting the tiny twitches that Alex couldn’t contain flesh themselves out.

Alex looks down as his body gradually falls into a natural rhythm. His hips rolled forward, his hand gently guides Ryland’s head forward. Occasionally, he broke out of the rhythm before righting himself and keeping himself from fucking into Ryland’s throat.

Ryland looked up at Alex. He uses his now free hand to work himself over—it’s more comfortable than humping up against the flat, clothed surface of the couch in front of him.

Before long, it became too much for Alex. A broken moan ripped its way out of his throat. His breathy panting was interrupted by the culmination of too much heat, too much pressure, too much stimulation, and simultaneously not enough—

When he comes, it’s with no warning. Ryland flinched in surprise, but stuck with it, swallowing as much as he could. He kept working Alex through it until it became too much and he pulled off.

He collapsed onto the couch next to Alex, who was panting hard and still looked dazed.

Alex recovered quickly though and turned to Ryland. “You were so good, and you deserve so much more, but you gotta give me at least another half hour—and maybe a clementine—before we fuck. Okay?” Alex offered, his hand reaching down and replacing Ryland’s hand on his dick with his own

Ryland’s mouth dropped a bit and his eyes widened at the words, almost like he had forgotten he could have more. Stunned, he settled for saying, “Okay.”

His own wave of bliss soon overcame him as Alex lent him a hand. When he felt lucid again, he opened his eyes and looked over at Alex—who snuggled into his side more.

“We should smoke together more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](http://www.dannydontyouknow.tumblr.com) (send me prompts pls)


End file.
